Whitewash hotel
by 14096
Summary: Blossom wakes up to find herself in a strange place. As the story goes on, strange things happen. Flash backs to events she can't seem to remember. However, she must start figuring it out, and not to mention that it might explain the whereabouts of her remaining 2 sisters. Question is: Does she really want to remember? And what of the man in red? This story is just sad, very sad.
1. Chapter 1

White-wash hotel

* * *

Chapter one: Room 469

_What? What is this?... We're supposed to...be...why...thought...how..._

_and...about..._love?

I gasped, startled by the rapid scenes flashing by. I could only make out small snippets of the dialogue. When I came back to my senses, I saw blank white walls encasing my room. Where was I anyway? In my house, I have a _pink _room, and I don't even know where to start when it comes to my taste in fashionable things. This whole room was so... Plain.

I was currently sat on a stiff, white bed with-again-white sheets covering my torso. Next to me, there was a small wooden nightstand with a small book and 2 pencils. There was a clock hanging off to the left side of my room, and a washroom to the right housing a mirror and toiletries from what I could see. I peered down at myself and nearly gasped at the sight of my pale pink button up and light pink plaid pants. Okay, this is getting weird now.

Though I am usually a woman of logic, and I believe in scientific things rather than mumbo jumbo, I pinched myself all the same to reassure that I wasn't in a horribly outdated-and not to mention unfashionable-dream. A painful tingle shot down my hand. I guess not. As I climbed out of my bed, I slipped my feet into a pair of comfy bunny slippers.

You'd think I'd be panicking at this moment about my impending murder, wouldn't you? Well, apparently not. It seems that I am in a safely hospitable room with no sign of weaponry or necessity for incessant screaming. I think I'll save that for when I'm actually held hostage. I mean what kind of kidnapper takes their victims to a 3 star hotel? That's common logic, right? But anyway, I would still like to know where I am.

As I tiptoed past my door, I approached an elderly lady. She was just a few feet down the hallway from me. She had a kindly smile on her face, the kind you see on airplane assistants. Deciding not to be rude, I baited her no longer, "Excuse me mam, but where am I exactly?" The smile on the lady's face brightened as she cheerfully answered back, "Why, you're at whitewash hotel. Don't you remember?" As those words left her lips, I suddenly _did_ remember. I was driving my car to this place and then... The rest of my memory was blank.

I was about to ask her where the way out was when she pointed behind her. Cafeteria, I read. Oh well, I guess I can't leave on an empty stomach, right? So I followed the sign before giving her one last wave. When I entered, no one else was present except for the cafeteria lady. I thought it was odd until I actually looked at the time-3:54 pm. Well that explains a lot. Once my hunger was satiated, I decided to head back to my own room. Until I realized I was lost. Luckily, I encountered the same lady again. She directed me to a bare wooden door with no number. Actually, I noticed that none of these rooms that I'd passed by bore numbers-they were all completely identical. Before she rounded the corner to leave she turned back to me, "By the way, that's room 469."


	2. Chapter 2: Lil Blue

Lil Blue

Day 2

* * *

My second day at whitewash was fairly decent to say. Egg omelette for breakfast, a bowl of rice and some meat and veggies for lunch, and finally, a slice of pepperoni pizza for dinner. Today was also the day I met her. Lil Blue was her name- at least that's what she said anyway. I was walking down the hallway for lunch, after having stayed in my room for most of the day. She was a quiet little girl, with blonde pigtails curled at the end. At first, I took no notice of her. It was only when I saw that she was the only soul who sat at a table alone did I get a good look at her. Decent face, a white blouse with a blue tie and a long navy blue pencil skirt passing her knees a bit. With her white knee length socks, you would've thought she was a highschooler. But something about her was different; not the usually girly teen atmosphere. Actually, she didn't talk at all. It was just silence.

I decided to carry my tray over to her lonely table, thinking she'd like some company. She didn't even bat an eye at my presence. Shrugging, I settled down before wolfing the contents of my tray. The cafeteria lady had given me a bowl of rice with some carrion and broccoli. Once finished, I left the table. I was about to depart from the room when I noticed that the blonde girl hadn't moved an inch. But what was more surprising was that her food had been finished. I could've sworn three seconds ago it was still full. The next time I turned back to look at her, she was right by my side. "It's Lil Blue" She whispered into my ear before walking down the hallway and disappearing past a corner. Still, my eyes lingered on the spot she had been at. This girl was freaky fast.

For the rest of the day, it spent it in my hotel room drawing out of boredom and writing random messages on the paper provided. That was all for day 2.


End file.
